Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Licht Jekylland Todoroki (リヒト・ジキルランド・轟 - Rihito Jekirando Todoroki) (kurz Licht Todoroki) ist der aktuelle Eve von Lawless und ein österreichischer Starpianist, der sich für einen Engel hält. Vergangenheit Licht ist bei seinen Eltern in Wien (Österreich) aufgewachsen, wo er seit seiner Kindheit Klavier gespielt hat. Seine Mutter ist eine internationalgefeierte Pianistin aus Österreich und sein Vater ein in Frankreich aufgewachsener Japaner und hervorragender Violinist. In einer seiner Erinnerungen sieht man ihn, wie er auf den Boden malt. Als Kind habe er immer geträumt, dass viele Menschen seinem Klavierspiel lauschen würden, dass er in den Himmel fliegen und mit Tieren sprechen könnte. Nicht lange vor der Storyline, begenet er auf der Straße einem Igel, der sich ihm gegeüber sehr zutraulich verhält - zu dem Zeitpunkt weiß Licht es noch nicht, doch dieser Igel ist kein anderer als Lawless. Geschichte Da ein angeblicher Verwandter von Licht gerne ein Konzert in Japan, genauer gesagt Tokio wünschte, reist Licht gemeinsam mit Lawless und seinem Manager Rosen Kranz nach Japan. Der Verwanter ist jedoch ein Hochstapler und kein anderer als Tsubaki selbst. (Was Licht jedoch nicht weiß) Am Vorabend des Konzertes wird er von Mahiru Shirota "observiert", das jedoch so schlecht, dass es ihm bald auffällt und er ihn "zur Rede" stellt. Als Licht sich sicher ist, dass Kuro ein "Teufel" ist, greift er diesen an. Den Test führt er mit einem kleinen Klavierstück durch (wo er das Klavier her hatte wird nicht geklärt). Er attackiert Kuro mit festen Tritten, wodurch dieser sich ziemlich sicher zu sein scheint, dass die Stiefel die Licht trägt sein Lead sind. Als sich Lawless zeigt, (der bis dato in seiner Igelgestalt in einem Käfig von Licht herumgetragen wurde und so tat als wäre er gefangen) offenbart er, dass er Kuro, Mahiru und auch seinen eigenen Eve nur reingelegt habe, weil er es lustig fände wenn Kuro gegen Licht kämpfen würde. Licht fährt sofort wieder aus der Haut und tritt seinen Servamp. Licht offenbart, dass er eigentlich diesen Servamp gar nicht will und nach einem Weg sucht ihn "abzumurksen". Außerdem brauche er keine Gründe um Vampire anzugreifen, weil er ein Engel sei. Wie sich herausstellte war ihm auch Tsubaki kein Begriff. Während Licht sein Konzert im Tokioter Opernhaus hält - wird Lawless von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen (die die ganze Halle füllen - was um die 2000 Abkömmlinge macht) angegriffen, doch Lawless macht sich einen Spaß daraus sie abzuschlachten und kaum einer Überlebt - bis auf jene die draußen gewartet hatten sowie Lila und Belukia. Obwohl man sagen kann Lawless hätte Licht damit auch gerettet, wird dieser nur wütend und beschwert sich er habe zu viel Krach während seiner Darbietung gemacht. Nach dem Konzert trennen sich die Wege von Lawless und Licht. Licht ist noch bis spät nachts beim Karaoke - als er sich auf dem Heimweg befindet bemerkt er, wie seine Beine sich schwer anfühlen und er kaum gehen kann. Genervt ruft er Kranz an und fragt ihn wo der "Drecksigel" sei. Auf einmal wird der geschwächte Licht von Higan, einem Abkömmling Tsubakis angegriffen. Obwohl sich Licht gut gegen Higan verteidigt wird er schwer zugerichtet. Mahiru und Kuro eilen ihm zu Hilfe, doch gerade als Kuro angreifen will, gerät er aus noch unerklärlichen Gründen in eine kleine Kugel und Mahiru wird damit Kampfunfhähig. Wieder lässt Licht ein Klavier erscheinen, das er mit seinen Füßen Spielt (in dem er über die Tasten läuft). Er erklärt Mahiru durch die Musik irgendwie, dass es nicht darum ginge irgendwas zu machen, sonder WAS er machen solle. Die Frage sei auch nicht OB er jemand werden wollen sondern WER er werden wolle. Damit versuchte er wohl Mahiru zum kämpfen zu animieren doch es gelingt nicht. Licht wird von Higan besiegt und entführt. Persönlichkeit Licht ist ein zunächst eher ruhig wirkender Charakter, der aber sehr schnell aus der Haut fahren kann. Er ist extrem gewaltätig und versucht immer wieder Lawless zu töten. Man sieht ihn eigentlich nie lächeln, meist blickt er ernst bis finster drein. Wenn es um Vampire geht versteht er keinen Spaß - für ihn sind sie Teufel. Licht selbst hält sich für einen Engel, womit er jeden Schaden den er Servamps/Eves zufügt rechtfertigt. Er glaubt fest daran, dass man mit Vorstellungskraft Berge versetzen kann und damit über seine Grenzen hinaus gehen kann. Wenn er sich etwas vorstellt, dann könne das Wirklichkeit werden. Er spielt leidenschaftlich gern Klavier - so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er seit seiner Kindheit sein Talent immer weiter gefördert hat und nun ein Starpianist ist. Wenn er in Japan ist verbringt er die Zeit mit Karaoke. Trivia * Licht ist für einen Menschen unglaublich stark und kann es sogar mit seinem Servamp aufnehmen * Er behauptet immer wieder, er sei ein "Engel", er hasst alle Vampire, da es Teufel seien (obwohl er sie in ihrer Tiergestalt sehr respektvoll behandelt (in den Drama-CDs gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass er sie in ihren Tiergestalten nicht wirklich als Servamp erkennt) * Meist trägt er einen Rucksack an dem Flügel dran sind - von vorn wirkt es damit als habe er Engelsflügel * Als er in Japan ist, geht er jeden Abend in die Karaoke-Bar * Obwohl er so kühl und brutal wirkt scheint er im Inneren noch ein Kind zu sein - so nimmt er an Wasserschlachten teil oder kauft Misono Luftballons ab (Drama CD) * Japanischen Dingen die er nicht kennt gibt er eigene Namen - die wie literarische Beschreibungen klingen: so beschreibt er eine japanische Eisspezialität (Kakigori) mit: "mich zu den Wolken des Himmels über den schmelzenden Regenbogen bringend" (Drama CD) * In der Drama-CD wird er von Lawless Lichtan (Zusammensetzung von Licht und -tan, einer anderen aussprache von -chan, die oft von Kindern verwendet wird. Lawless benutzt -tan hier jedoch eher weil Licht auf T endet und sich daher mit -tan besser verbinden lässt) * Er scheint nicht gut in Ballspielen zu sein - in der Drama CD will er auf Lawless zielen, hat aber keine Kontrolle über den Ball und schießt Misono ab. * Licht liebt Melonen - diese sogar so sehr, dass er sich mit diesen locken lässt * Seinem Servamp gab er den Namen "Hyde" - mit seinem ersten Nachnamen 'Jekyll'and gibt dies eine Anspielung auf den Roman/das Musical Jekyll and Hyde. (Dr. Jekyll, der gutzerzige Arzt trägt sozusagen als 2. Persönlichkeit den Massenmörder Mr. Hyde in sich) Navigation en:Licht Jekylland Todoroki Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Eve Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Menschen